1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cleaning devices far cooking utensils and equipment, and particularly to a grill cleaning apparatus incorporating a holder far selectively removably securing a scouring pad in position of use and a handle detachably locked to the holder to facilitate remote manipulation of the scouring pad during use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A preliminary patentability and novelty search has revealed the existence of the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ 1,395,652 1,620,903 1,653,652 1,660,351 1,689,769 1,820,183 1,905,307 2,124,429 2,514,481 2,620,501 2,778,049 2,799,038 3,090,064 3,473,184 4,232,420 4,244,075 5,426,810 ______________________________________
It will be seen from the prior art listed above that for an interval spanning more than seventy years a great deal of creativity was exercised to develop the many different types of devices for accomplishing a rather mundane function, namely, the cleaning of cooking equipment and utensils. Close scrutiny of the structures and mode of operation of the devices described and illustrated in the patents listed above also indicates that these prior art devices are structurally and functionally different from the structure and mode of operation of the invention disclosed herein.
There are several different types of scouring pads, each being an article of manufacture that is generally available in a variety of stores where household goods and utensils are sold. One familiar type is sold under the trademark TUFFY and is formed from synthetic resinous strand material formed generally into a spherical body or mass that is held in the hand and compressed when pressure is applied and the mass is manipulated to effect a scouring action. Another type of scouring pad is formed from stainless steel wire or strands, also gathered together during the manufacturing process to form a generally flat circular body or mass that may be manipulated by hand or with a holder to effect a scouring action.
It is not generally known that these two types of scouring pads may be used and re-used following a cleaning operation, such as might be effected in a conventional dishwasher. Accordingly, it is one of the important objects of the present invention to provide a holder for such scouring pads that will enable application of scouring pressure on the pad and manipulation thereof to effect a scouring action, while detachably retaining the scouring pad to facilitate removal of the scouring pad from the holder for cleaning, and/or cleaning both in assembled form.
The manipulation of a hand-held scouring pad can be detrimental to the fingers and hands, particularly where it is used to clean metal cooking utensils and barbecue grills. Accordingly, it is another important object of the invention to provide a holder for a scouring pad, the holder having an integral projection on one side thereof that may be grasped by a hand to facilitate manipulation of the holder and thus the pad without the hand coming into contact with the scouring pad.
For some types of cleaning, such as cleaning hot barbecue grills, it is an advantage to be able to manipulate a holder for a scouring pad from a reasonable distance from a hot grill, thus protecting the hands and forearm from the heat of the fire and from coming into contact with the heated grill. Accordingly, another object of the invention is the provision of a detachable handle that may be selectively attached or detached from the holder and which, when attached, facilitates manipulation of the holder and scouring pad from a point removed from the holder and scouring pad.
When manipulating a scouring pad holder to which is detachably secured a scouring pad and a handle for manipulating the holder and scouring pad, it is frequently necessary to impose a great deal of pressure on the pad holder and scouring pad by applying pressure on the handle from different angles. Accordingly, a still further object of the invention is the provision of a holder/handle combination that enables the handle to be adjusted in relation to the holder to facilitate application of pressure on the holder through the handle from different angles, or to accommodate the differences in height (relative to the article being cleaned) of the operator of the holder/handle combination.
A still further object of the invention is to provide surfaces comprising and defining the holder which contains the scouring pad within the confines of the holder and which confront the pad at different heights (depth) and on different planes to enhance the scouring action of the pad on curved surfaces of the grill, as well as to provide a rigid "leading" edge which can be manipulated to effectively remove large or stubborn matter or contamination adhering to the grill surfaces.
Yet another object of the invention is the provision of a scouring pad holder having tines mounted thereon manipulable to penetrate the body of the scouring pad and selectively lock the scouring pad detachably to the holder in position for use.
Another object is the provision of a scouring pad holder having tine means mounted thereon so as to minimize the risk of the tine means being misplaced or lost during pad replacement or when the pad is cleaned apart from the holder.
Yet another object of the invention is the provision of a scouring pad holder having tine means detachable from the holder to effect pad cleaning or replacement and then re-attachment and locked to the holder to retain a scouring pad in position of use.
The invention possesses other objects and features of advantage, some of which, with the foregoing, will be apparent from the following description and the drawings. It is to be understood however that the invention is not limited to the embodiment illustrated and described since it may be embodied in various forms within the scope of the appended claims.